jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Nemezis Pyskacza
Nemezis Pyskacza (ang. Gobber's Nemesis) — smok, przedstawiciel gatunku Gnatochrup, wytresowany przez Pyskacza Gbura. Pojawia się w krótkometrażówce Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie oraz w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, gdzie zostaje nazwany. Imię Choć nie wiadomo, jak dokładnie brzmi imię tego smoka i czy w ogóle został obdarzony imieniem, jego przezwisko "Nemezis" wzięło się od symbolicznego znaczenia tego słowa. W mitologii greckiej Nemezis była boginią zemsty, sprawiedliwości i przeznaczenia, od niej także wywodzi się określenie "nemezis", oznaczające poszukiwanie i dążenie do sprawiedliwości oraz pragnienie zemsty. W swojej młodości Pyskacz, choć nieświadomie, ukradł Gnatochrupowi małą kość, niezbędną do wydobycia ryku przez smoka. W późniejszych latach ten szukał Pyskacza i ścigał go, chcąc odzyskać zdobycz i zemścić się. W końcu Pyskacz poddał się i oddał kość, ale smok, zamiast zabić go, pozwolił się oswoić i wytresować. Wygląd Jak każdy Gnatochrup, smok ten jest wielki i pozostaje jednym z największych smoków wytresowanych przez Wandali. Jego skóra jest szarozielona, słabo widoczna spod szczelnego pancerza z kości martwych smoków. Ma jasnozielone oczy o wąskich źrenicach, rozszerzających się w zależności od nastroju. Charakterystyczną cechą tego właśnie Gnatochrupa był brak maleńkiej kosteczki w kościanym pancerzu klatki piersiowej. Kość ta ma kształt litery "T" i została odzyskana przez smoka dopiero po kilkudziesięciu latach. Charakter Przez wiele lat, podczas których ścigał Pyskacza Gbura, by odzyskać swoją kosteczkę, smok sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle okrutnego, szalonego i mściwego. Niemal nie ustawał w pościgu, mimo, że kilkakrotnie był powstrzymywany przez samego boga Thora - a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Pyskacz. Kiedy doszło do spotkania smoka i jego odwiecznego wroga w cztery oczy, Gnatochrup okazał się zionąć ogniem w stronę jego i towarzyszącej mu młodzieży, a po chwili złapał Pyskacza za nogę i zaczął wymachiwać nim w powietrzu. Gdy w końcu mężczyzna poddał się i oddał kosteczkę, okazało się, że smok jest jednak przyjacielski i potulny, a także łatwy do wytresowania. Uwielbiał pieszczoty, jakim poddał go Pyskacz. Nie przywiązał się jednak za bardzo do swego tresera, gdyż nie pojawia się więcej w serii. Historia Młodość Pyskacza thumb|236px|Smok zaatakowany przez [[Głowomłot|Głowomłota]] Będąc młodym mężczyzną, Pyskacz Gbur, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami udał się na wyprawę, podczas której przez przypadek odkrył dziesiątki wikingów uwięzionych w górze lodowej. W dłoni jednego z nich dostrzegł piękną złotą skrzynkę, którą pragnął zdobyć. W tym celu przebił lód i sięgnął po skarb, jednak okazało się, iż trzymający go wiking wciąż żyje. Zaczął uderzać Pyskacza po twarzy, a następnie wskazał palcem za jego plecy, gdzie czaił się dziki Gnatochrup. Jemu również zależało na skarbie. Rzucił się więc na Pyskacza, który zaczął uciekać i w końcu trafił z powrotem na swoją łódź, trzymając w ręku skrzynkę. Jednak wiele lat później Gnatochrup znów go odnalazł i ponownie podjął próbę odzyskania skarbu. Gonił Pyskacza przez wyspy, lasy i góry, jednak z każdego starcia mężczyzna wychodził cało i nie stracił złotej skrzynki. W ucieczce pomagał mu sam bóg Thor, zsyłający mu na pomoc między innymi Głowomłota, a także Młotogłowego Jaka lub objawiał się we własnej boskiej postaci. Ostatecznie smok zniknął, zaś Pyskacz zachował swój skarb, który okazał się być maleńką kostką smoka, którą przywiązał do swojego pasa. Jednak po wielu latach Gnatochrup powrócił. ''Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie Pewnej nocy Wandale wszczynają alarm, kiedy widzą dom Pyskacza w płomieniach. Plemienny kowal twierdzi, że jest to sprawka Gnatochrupa, który powrócił, by się na nim zemścić. Postanawia sam odnaleźć smoka i zabiera na wyprawę Czkawkę, Astrid, Mieczyka, Szpadkę, Sączysmarka, Śledzika oraz owcę Filipa. Po drodze opowiada im historię pisanej pościgami znajomości z Gnatochrupem. Smok atakuje Pyskacza i młodzież na wyspie o nazwie Smoczy Cmentarz. Okazuje się, że w jego pancerzu z kości innych smoków brakuje jednej małej kości, przez co nie może wydobyć z siebie właściwego ryku. Kość ta została wiele lat temu znaleziona przez Pyskacza w formie skarbu. Kiedy Pyskacz uświadamia sobie, że ukradł smokowi kość, za namową Czkawki oddaje ją, zaś smok, po wydaniu z siebie pierwszego ryku, daje się pogłaskać, wytresować i dosiąść Pyskaczowi oraz reszcie przyjaciół. Na jego grzbiecie wszyscy wracają na Berk. Relacje Pyskacz Gbur Znajomość smoka z kowalem Wandali jest bardzo długa i burzliwa. Po raz pierwszy wrogowie spotkali się w młodości Pyskacza. Nieświadomy młody mężczyzna ukradł rzecz bardzo cenną dla Gnatochrupa - małą kość, której brak w pancerzu smoka uniemożliwiał mu wydawanie ryku. Przez wiele lat smok gonił Pyskacza, który nie poddawał się i bronił swojego skarbu. Podczas gdy Gnatochrup wyraźnie usiłował zabić Pyskacza i odzyskać swoją własność, o tyle mężczyźnie zależało wyłącznie na unieszkodliwieniu bestii. Gdy po latach znów dochodzi do spotkania odwiecznych wrogów, tym razem Pyskacz, przekonany przez Czkawkę, oddaje smokowi jego kość. Smok ryczy i, co ciekawe, natychmiast staje się bardzo potulny i przyjazny wobec Pyskacza. Poddaje się jego pieszczotom, pokładając się na ziemi i mrucząc z zadowoleniem. Później daje się nawet dosiąść. Sprawia wrażenie zadowolonego z powodu zdobycia nowego kompana. W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Smoka można kupić za runy. Był też dostępny podczas specjalnych okazji w dniach: *od 3 do 4 września 2014 roku, *od 12 do 13 listopada 2014 roku, *od 17 do 18 lutego 2015 roku, * od 30 listopada do 1 grudnia 2015 roku, *od 22 do 25 stycznia 2016 roku, *od 13 do 18 lipca 2019 roku. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy i jedyny dotąd wytresowany Gnatochrup. *Nie jest on jedynym Gnatochrupem występującym w filmach. Posiada dość liczną rodzinę (bądź innych członków stada), którzy pojawiają się tylko raz, pod koniec krótkometrażówki ''Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie. *Jego imię pojawia się dopiero w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Co ciekawe, na grafice widać, iż krawędzie jego skrzydeł i niektóre prześwitujące przez kości części ciała mają czerwonawy kolor. Zobacz też en::Gobber's Nemesis Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Gnatochrupy